Hard Habit to Break
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Sequel to "The Secret Side of Mace Windu". It was hard to resist the pull any longer. Mace and Callie get together again, unable to resist each other. Rated for sex and language! Mace/OC, mentioned Kit/Aayla!


Hard Habit to Break

It was difficult for Mace to meditate. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. Callie Eclipse. The woman he spent the night with a few weeks ago. He enjoyed it. He relished that he made her cry out for him. Her voice was like music to his ears. He couldn't help but think of her. The thought of that night made him sweat from either nerves or arousal. He didn't know which but it made him pulse with want for her. He so desired to find her and lose himself in her body once more.

A knock broke his concentration and his eyes snapped open. He got up and walked over to the door. When it slid open, he saw, to his great shock and delight, Callie standing there with a desperate look on her face. Her eyes were red-rimmed and full of tears. He didn't know what to say to her. It always was difficult to express himself with words. Callie took a big breath and spoke.

"So here it is," she began tearfully, "at work, my colleagues noticed that I was depressed and they asked me what I needed. I told them I needed the person who made me feel loved and wanted. That person is you, Mace. I've tried to forget about you but it's been so hard. I can't ignore it anymore. I can't sleep without you showing up in my dreams. I always dream of you and us. So, please, just give me tonight."

Mace just stared at her, unable to put what he felt into words, so he just grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace, planting a kiss on her lips. Callie wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself up against his strong frame. Mace reached out and touched the button that shut the door and continued onwards to the bedroom. Then, he let his senses guide him.

Mace began tearing the clothes off of Callie, unable to resist his lust for her. It barely registered to him that clothes were being torn until he heard the fabric ripping. Callie didn't seem to care, though. She seemed to be enjoying herself. He ripped off her bra and tossed it to the corner of the room. Finally, Callie put her hands on his chest to stop him. Mace looked at her with a gaze so intense she almost fell down to her knees.

"Take off your clothes, Mace," she breathed as she pulled her underwear down. "You're wearing too much for this."

Mace undressed without argument and threw his clothing in various directions. Once he was bared to her, he lunged at her and pushed her down to his bed. His fingers trailed down to her womanhood and began caressing that area. He was surprised to find that she was already wet. Feeling the liquids on his fingers made his manhood harden even more. Without preamble, he thrust his fingers into her and began wrenching out her sexual feelings. Callie threw her head back and released a lustful cry.

"Mace!" she cried out, digging her nails into his back. "Please, Mace!"

"Please what?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Please fuck me!" she wept, clinging to him. "I need you!"

Mace shook his head in amusement. "You should be ashamed," he remarked, caressing her womanhood hard enough for it to hurt. "Seducing a Jedi Master. I should punish you."

Callie's eyes snapped open and he could see the fear in those beautiful eyes.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt," amended Mace, stroking her face with his thumb. "In fact, I think you'll like it."

"O-okay…" she stammered, trying not to moan. "Go ahead."

"Lay on your stomach," ordered Mace, sounding very much like the general he was.

Callie hesitantly turned over onto her stomach and awaited further orders. Mace placed a hand on her rump and then smacked it. That caused Callie's body to surge and she let out a hoarse cry. Mace kept whacking her until her moans became cries of absolute joy. Since she couldn't grab onto him, she gripped the sheets of his bed.

"Mace…" she whimpered, wincing at his hit. "I don't like this. This hurts."

Mace felt down to her womanhood and found it absolutely soaked. "Really?" he asked skeptically. "Your body says otherwise. You're so wet."

"No way…" she said in a trembling voice, "I am not a masochist."

"Then why are you so wet?" he asked, his hot breath on her ear causing her flesh to raise with goose flesh.

"Because I missed you and I have been trying to keep it all together," she answered. "Take me, please! I can't just sit here and…"

"Patience," interrupted Mace, giving her rear another smack. "I will pay you a tenfold if you be honest with me. What kind of dreams did you have about me?"

"Hot dreams," she admitted, flushing bright red from mortification.

"Did you ever…relieve yourself?" he asked, gently touching her clit. "Did you ever imagine it was me?"

Callie let out a whimper and nodded, her bottom lip trembling. "Yes," she replied, tears leaking from her eyes. "I did."

"Do you want me to end your suffering?" he asked, giving her a sultry look. "Do you want me to bring you to release?"

"Yes!" she cried, rubbing herself up against him. "Please, Mace! Give it to me!"

Mace slid into her wet, tight area. She was so tight that he almost cried out from how much she gripped his manhood. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back. Mace pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her long and good. He slid his tongue into her mouth and began a fight for dominance. As stubborn as Callie was, she lost to his dominance. Mace began to fuck her mouth just like he was fucking her womanhood. With his tongue in her mouth, it was hard for her to cry out and moan.

He pulled his head back and began kissed and suckling her neck. Callie began to praise his name to the heavens, letting the world know who made her feel this way. Mace slid in and out of her juicy womanhood, not resting or giving up. He loved the way her intimate muscles squeezed him.

"Is this how you like it?" he asked, pressing his mouth to her ear. "Hard and quick. Like a little whore. You like this, don't you? Seducing a Master and driving him crazy with temptation. I won't stop until you learn your lesson, my little girl. Prepare yourself for this."

He continued moving into her relentlessly. It made him feel so much pleasure. His muscles were taut and tense with the friction. He couldn't help but let out a groan and started fucking her harshly until he reached his limit. He could feel the tightening in his groin and threw his head back, allowing himself to surrender to the primal feelings.

"Calliope…" he breathed, digging his fingers into her waist.

He didn't stay down for long. After a few minutes of rest, Mace began surging into Callie and rocked her through an orgasm. Her cries were so loud that the windows could have shattered. Even though he felt her release, he couldn't stop his movements. He thrusted her through another orgasm and she let out a whimper, tears of ecstasy running down her face. The friction was too much for her to handle. It felt so right and so good.

"Mace," she whimpered, breathing heavily. "I can't anymore…"

"Just a little more, Callie," he reassured her, not slowing his thrusts.

"I-I can't…" she cried, arching into his thrust. "MACE!" Her nails bit into his skin and he let out a growl of pure pleasure.

As he rocked her through another orgasm, Mace felt his limit coming. His mind was wiped clean and he dug his fingers into her waist again. He couldn't help but pull her close to him. He gripped her tightly until he came down from his high. Finally, he sagged against her and pulled out of her. Callie was covered in a sheen of sweat and her chest heaved with each breath she was trying to catch. Mace finally rolled over onto his back and began catching his breath.

Despite the weariness, Mace was satisfied and pleased. His muscles were no longer tense and he had a lazy smile on his face. This was what he needed. It was better than any dream he had. It was so nice to feel her body up against his. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

"Whoa…" breathed Callie, looking over to Mace. "That was amazing."

"I agree," said Mace, giving her a big smile. "You are absolutely amazing, Calliope."

Callie gave him a grin. "You're rather amazing yourself, Mace," she replied, snuggling into his warm body. "I love you."

He could hear the sincerity in her tone and his smile faded. "I love you too, Calliope," he replied, relaxing. "Nothing can change that."

Callie let out a sigh of bliss and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she was asleep. Mace held her close and drifted off to sleep, feeling safe with her in his arms.

…

The next morning, Callie felt that Mace wasn't in bed and sat up, holding to sheet up to her chest. She looked around and saw Mace sitting in the corner of the room, looking disappointed with himself. Callie closed her eyes, thinking, _oh, kriff…_ When she opened her eyes, she saw Mace staring at her with those penetrating brown eyes.

"We shouldn't have done this," started Mace, rubbing his bald head with his hand. "Not only did I break the Order again, I hurt you. I was rough with you."

Callie shook her head. "Bruises heal, Mace," she replied with a shrug. "Honestly, no one will see them anyway. My clothes will cover the damage."

Mace held up her ripped shirt gestured to it. "This is what I mean, Callie," he said guiltily. "We can't continue this. Last night was…"

"A moment of weakness," finished Callie, giving him a small smile.

"You know me so well," admitted Mace ruefully. "I don't want to hurt you, Callie."

"Thank you for last night," she said, ignoring his diatribe about hurting her. "I enjoyed it a lot."

"I enjoyed it too," replied Mace, the corner of his lips quirking up.

"Don't feel guilty, Mace," she whispered lovingly. "I'm not. I'm happier than I have been in weeks. Can we continue doing this, Mace? I'm not asking for a relationship, just the sex part. We're good in bed, Mace, you can't deny it."

"We are good in bed," the Jedi Master admitted with a nod. "I can give you that, but I don't want to hurt you."

"It's just sex, Mace. It won't hurt me." Her eyebrows rose in amusement.

Before Mace could object, Callie let the sheet fall and pressed her mouth to his. Mace took her into his arms and lost himself in her body once more.

…

Later, Mace snuck in some clothes for Callie and led her out of the Temple. When they were safe, Mace stroked Callie's freshly-washed hair and gave her a deep fiery kiss. Callie stroked his cheeks with her thumbs and pulled back with a smile on her face.

"See you later, Mace," she said, pulling away from him.

"Farewell, Callie," he replied, giving her a soft smile.

Callie gave him a nod and walked off. Mace turned on his heel and walked back towards the Temple, feeling better than ever. There was only one problem: a certain green Nautolan Master caught them kissing. Mace could see the look of shock on Kit's face. Mace walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't say a word to anyone, please," whispered Mace, looking desperate.

"I won't," assured Kit, shaking his head. "It's not my business, Mace. I'd be a hypocrite if I chided you for having a woman." Kit refused to elaborate on that and Mace didn't ask him. "I won't tell Master Yoda or anyone else. It's not my place."

"Thank you," said Mace gratefully. "I won't ask you about General Secura either."

"How did you know?" asked Kit, swirling eyes widening.

"I'm not naïve, Kit," replied Mace, giving him a look. "But I won't ask anything more of it, because, quite frankly, I don't care."

Kit nodded his thanks and the two Masters walked off to convene with the Council about the war. Mace couldn't help but think of Callie and he smiled covertly. Then, the grin fell and Mace put his game face on. They had to end this war once and for all. They would one day and then everyone could rest.

 _ **A/N: Sorry if it was a bit half-assed but I did it anyway. Please enjoy!**_


End file.
